Kids and students learn best when they are using their hands and actively playing as they learn. This leads to the idea of using hands-on method to teach lessons. Unfortunately there are limited teaching materials that can be brought into the classroom to support teaching using hands-on method. For example, it would be almost practically impossible to teach “soundwave travel in vacuum” and by bringing a vacuum space environment into the classroom. On the other hand, many of the teaching materials available today are delivered through computers, whether it is through reading of eBook, video, or applications run on computers. These types of tools unfortunately missed the hands-on and experiential learning which has proven to be a better way for students' learning.